Against All Odds
by OceanPacifica
Summary: Hey Guys! This has been rewritten, so R&R!  Old Ch.2 becomes Ch.3     Alvin Seville has fallen in love with his brother, Simon. How will Simon react to this shocking revelation? read on to find out!    Alvon Fic, Rated M for Sexual Content Etc. No flames
1. Prologue

Against All Odds - Prologue.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! OceanPacifica here, bringing you my first (and hopefully, not last!) fanfic!<p>

Story Background

Dave is 38.

The Chipmunks are all 17 years old.

The Chipettes are 16, about to turn 17, and are living with Claire in the house opposite Dave's. (At the beginning, Claire is in Indiana so her sister Julie will be looking after the chipettes for now...)

Simon is an out of the closet bisexual, and has been for about a year.

Theodore is in a relationship with Eleanor

Jeanette is single.

Alvin and Brittany have recently broken up, as you will be able to tell in the first chapter

I wrote this with humanlike CGI based characters in mind. Read my profile for more info on that.

Original inspiration, motivation and name credit goes to Munk19. Hats off to him!

Against All Odds is an AlvinXSimon (Alvon) Story. Don't like it, don't read it. Rated M for Adult Themes and Sexual Content.

Now, Enjoy…


	2. Spark

**Hey guys! OP here again with the first _real_ chapter of Against All Odds.**

* * *

><p>Alvin Seville sat at the table, staring at his food with tired eyes. Looking up only to steal a quick glance across at the bespectacled chipmunk sitting opposite him. Alvin's plate had been left untouched, the steak was cold and the gravy had staled to the point where it was forming a disgusting skin on his food.<p>

Dave looked at the lethargic chipmunk sitting to the left of him and sighed.

Alvin stared at Dave, not bothering to lift his head. Dave looked into Alvin's eyes and saw sadness, the same sadness that had been present when he broke up with Brittany. No one except Alvin himself knew why he had done it. Dave replayed the argument in his head.

***Flashback***

"JUST SHUT UP, OKAY?" Alvin screamed at Brittany.

"NO! WHY SHOULD I? YOU STUPID JERK!" She retorted.

Dave butted in: "Look, just calm down. Both of you."

"NO!" They both said, pretty much simultaneously.

Dave just sat back down in the middle couch and held his head in his hands while Alvin and Brittany insulted and cussed at each other.

Eventually, the two teenage chipmunks ran out of steam and had resorted to crying while quietly telling one another they hated them between sobs.

"You fucking asshole, Alvin." she managed to choke out.

"Shut up bitch! Alvin managed to shout before stuffing his face into a cushion, resuming his crying fit.

Dave stood up. "Look" he said. "I'm going to leave the room. If you two haven't stopped your arguing by the time I come back, Alvin I'm taking away your PS3. Brittany, you won't be going to that party on Friday.

"What?" Brittany protested. "That's not fair!"

They both looked at Alvin, who was still crying into the cushion he had buried his face in a minute ago.

"Alvin?" Dave said softly. "Alvin. Look at me."

Alvin removed his face from the pillow and stared at Dave. His eyes were bloodshot and his fur had dark lines running down it.

'Tears.' Dave thought to himself.

Alvin sat up, wiping his face with his wrist and sniffed.

"Brittany." He said in-between sniffles. "I'm just not interested in you anymore."

And with that, he stood up, dragged his feet upstairs and trudged into his room, still crying as he went.

At this point, Brittany stopped crying and had stormed out the front door to Claire's.

"Jesus Christ." Dave said to himself. "Teenagers."

***End Flashback***

Dave sighed as he watched Alvin look down again and blankly stare once more at his now inedible meal.

When dinner was finished, Dave pulled Simon aside as everyone else went up to their bedrooms.

"Simon." Dave said solemnly.

"Uh, yes Dave?" Simon enquired.

Dave lowered his voice to a hush. "Listen, I... I want you to talk to Alvin and see what's wrong with him."

"Isn't it obvious? He broke up with Brittany." Simon stated.

"I think there's something else to it, Simon. Please, find out why he's been so depressed lately." Dave said, his voice almost reaching begging levels.

Simon's tone turned serious. "Okay Dave, whatever you say."

Dave smiled. "Thank you Simon."

Simon wondered to himself as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Maybe Dave was right. Maybe there is something else causing Alvin's depression. Suddenly, his thoughts was interrupted by the sound of Alvin's crying. He walked up to Alvin's door and took a deep breath.

"Alvin, can I come in? It's me, Simon."

For some reason, this only made his crying worse. Simon sighed and opened the door to an interesting scene: Alvin was crying on his bed whilst clutching a picture to his chest. A picture of Brittany, he thought. Then, he realised he was very, very wrong. He remembered the design of the frame. He knew that the frame held a picture of him. A picture of him and Alvin together, to be exact. He thought back to when the picture was taken, He and Alvin were standing on a beach, arms around each other's shoulders. Why was he clutching _that_ picture? Even better question, why was he so intrigued by it?

Alvin looked up to see Simon staring at him.

Alvin's pupils widened as he realised the cause of his despair, the cause of _everything_, was standing before him. He Looked at Simon, into his aqua blue eyes and sank back into his bed, crying even more.

"Oh Alvin..." Simon said sympathetically as he lay down on Alvin's bed about an arm's length away from Alvin. He put his hand on Alvin's shoulder and rolled him so they were facing each other. He took the picture from Alvin's loose grip and flipped it to make sure he was right... He was. There they both were, wearing trunks standing on a sandy beach in Miami.

He pulled Alvin into a hug, studying the picture in his hands. Small dark round patches peppered the Polaroid photograph. Alvin's tears, Simon concluded.

Alvin broke the hug and looked up at Simon.

He stopped snivelling and spoke. "Simon, I, I... I'm Sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

Simon smiled. "It's okay Alvin" Simon said softly. "why are you so upset?"

Alvin looked like he was going to cry again, so Simon pulled him into another hug.

"My, my reputation is over!" Alvin cried with despair.

Simon was shocked by this sudden outburst of emotion, _especially_ from Alvin.

"Why, Alvin" Simon asked quizzically.

"Because." Alvin paused while getting up to rummage through his desktop drawer. Eventually he pulled something out of the drawer and threw it at Simon. "Of this." he finished coldly.

It was a scrunched up piece of paper.

"Please don't tell Dave!" Alvin pleaded as Simon unfolded the paper.

"Why would I Alvin? It can't be that serious rig- he froze and his eyes widened as he saw the picture on the paper. Two interlocking male symbols. The symbol for homosexuality.

Simon's jaw dropped. He stuttered as he tried to get his words out. "I, I, you, you're... gay?"

Alvin only nodded as more tears fell from his eyes.

Simon put the piece of paper down and stood up. After a minute, He walked up to Alvin, and pulled him into another hug.

"Alvin, I uh... I must say I'm surprised, But I'm not angry, nor am I disgusted or creeped out. I'm bisexual myself, remember? Simon said whilst looking into Alvin's eyes.

Alvin nodded and hugged Simon tighter. He let go and stared at Simon seriously again.

"Don't tell Dave, Don't tell anyone!" Alvin pleaded once more.

"Don't worry Alvin, I won't." Simon said with a smile.

"Thanks Simon. Thanks a lot." Alvin said as he pulled Simon into another hug. "Simon?"

"Yes, Alvin? Simon said with a short chuckle

"There's one more thing." Alvin said as he looked up slightly into Simon's eyes.

Simon laughed. "What, Alvin?" He said playfully. "I doubt it will be as shocking as what you just-..." Simon never got to finish his sentence as Alvin pulled him into a kiss.

Simon was very shocked indeed. He hadn't seen _this_ coming.

After about 4 seconds Simon broke the kiss, a string of saliva dangling between their lips. He was dumbfounded. So many emotions going through his head at once, his heart skipping beats harder than a 6 year old on drums. He took a step back and wiped his mouth on his wrist.

"Alvin, I..." he trailed off into nothing.

"Simon, I, I'm in love with you..." Alvin said shakily as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Ohmygosh" Simon muttered as he bolted out of Alvin's room, half closing Alvin's door and running into his own room opposite Alvin's.

Once he was inside his own room, he collapsed on the bed and stuffed his head into a pillow. He cried. And cried. And cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Simon! But the again, what about Alvin? Is he okay too? find out in Ch.2!<strong>

**Please R&R, it helps me to improve my writing skills! No flames please, If you don't like Alvon pairings then why are you here?**

Peace Out! :)


	3. Aftermath

**Hiya Readers! If you haven't already noticed, the old chapter 2 has been rewritten! the intimate scene that was here before, is being expanded and added to for Ch.3! hope you enjoy it, Proofread by Munk19, Inspiration from Munk19 and MurpaDurpa. Sorry this took so long, College started and I was bombarded with coursework. :(**

**If anyone can spot the subtle OC reference to my friend MurpaDurpa, they will receive +1 Internets lol!**

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

Simon Seville woke up in his clothes from last night, his eyes stinging.

"Ah, Whatinthehell?" He groaned. "Why the heck are my eyes so-" He cut himself short as he remembered what had happened yesterday. His mood instantly hit rock bottom.

Tears began to well up in his eyes. He sat up, brought his knees to his chest and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears and the stinging. He got up out of bed, slipped on a different shirt and put on his glasses. When he went downstairs, he didn't say a word, not even to wish Theodore a good morning.

Theodore Seville, the youngest of the three chipmunks, found Simon's unusual silent behaviour odd. It wasn't like him to be so blank.

"Simon?" Theodore asked innocently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine Theo, I really am" Simon lied as he looked over at Theodore and forced a smile.

"Oh, okay." Theodore mumbled as he returned to eating his toaster waffles.

Alvin Seville, who was now sitting at the other end of the table, furthest from Simon was beating himself up inside. Why? He thought to himself. 'Why didn't I just leave it alone? God, I'm such an asshole!' He insulted himself mentally.

Dave was worried. First it was Alvin who was becoming blank and unresponsive, now Simon was following suit. 'What do I do?' He wondered. Maybe Claire would be able to help, but she was in Indiana, covering some big news story. She would be back in a week though. Hopefully he could last that long.

Alvin finished his breakfast and went to grab his bag and wait by the bus stop, when he was stopped by Dave, who grabbed Alvin's forearm and gave him a look that said: 'I'm worried about you.' Alvin just shrugged it off and left the room with a barely audible sigh.

Simon stared after Alvin as he left the room. When Alvin was gone, Simon picked up his plate and placed it in the dishwasher before he left as well, giving Dave a blank look as he walked past, exiting through the back door onto the road where the bus stop was.

Dave and Theodore sat at the kitchen table in silence until Dave sighed loudly and broke the silence. "Theodore?" Dave asked as he placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands into a double fist as he rested his eyes on Theodore's.

"Yes Dave?" Theodore asked as he stared quizzically.

"Try and find out what's wrong with Alvin and Simon. I'm really worried about them." Dave said with a hint of concern in his voice.

Theodore just smiled and said "Okay Dave!" as he got up from the table and went outside to the bus stop to join his brothers.

Dave unclasped his hands and cradled his head. What was he going to do? He could only pray that nothing major would happen until Claire got back from Indiana. He stood up, collecting the various breakfast plates and utensils that had been left there and placing them inside the dishwasher. He would be out until around 2:30-ish talking to the chipmunk's agent, so he set it to the slow, but energy saving "Eco" setting.

The three chipmunks stood outside next to the bus stop, waiting for the bus that would take them to West Eastman High.

Simon twiddled his thumbs uneasily as Alvin stood next to him, staring blankly at the bus stop sign above him, while Theodore tried to figure out what was going on with his brothers, who were becoming increasingly distant. Eventually, Theodore plucked up the courage to ask Alvin what was going on.

"Alvin?" Theodore asked as he looked up at his older brother.

"Yes Theo?" Alvin replied, failing to avert his gaze from the sign.

Theodore paused for a moment, and then spoke. "Why are you and Simon so upset today?"

"We're fine Theo." Alvin had shot back almost immediately, still staring at the sign.

Theodore became scared. Alvin had not spoken to him like that in years, not since grade school. He shifted his gaze to his tallest brother, Simon.

"Simon?" He asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice. "Is everything really alright?"

Simon seethed mentally. He hated lying to Theodore, but it was necessary.

"I'm fine, Theo. We both are." Simon said, forcing a smile towards Theodore.

They stood in silence for the next minute or so when finally, the bus arrived. They hopped aboard for the 10 minute journey to school. Simon stared blankly out the window for the whole journey, trying to comprehend what exactly had happened between him and Alvin, and how Alvin was coping with the aftermath of his actions. He tried to stand up quickly so he could see Alvin, but a car magazine blocked his view of Alvin's face. He sat back down. 'Damn.' He thought. Simon contemplated going to the back of the bus to talk to Alvin, but he knew he would probably just make things worse. So he left it alone, leaving Alvin to sort himself out.

Alvin was sitting at the back of the bus by himself, covering his face with a magazine as he tried to put last night out of his mind. He was regretting everything that happened last night. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why couldn't I stop myself from kissing him?' He punched himself mentally, fearing he may never be able to salvage his relationship with his brother.

Theodore sat at the front of the bus, listening to his favourite band: Rascal Flatts on his iPod as he scrolled aimlessly through his countless music albums. 'If only there was a way to make Alvin or Simon spill the beans.' Theodore wondered to himself. 'It would make my life a whole lot easier.'

Alvin jumped as the bus braked hard as it pulled up to the school. He wiped his tears away, and closed his eyes for a minute so they didn't look as teary. Alvin sighed, all 5 of his lesson periods were with Simon today, how would he cope?

After getting off the bus to West Eastman, Theodore went in through the smaller entrance to meet his girlfriend Eleanor while Simon walked through a set of double doors into the main hall, which was full of jocks, as always. Behind Simon, Alvin was keeping his distance, walking about 4 meters behind Simon as not to be noticed. Simon, who hadn't noticed Alvin trailing behind him, prepared himself for the usual as he walked past Arron Stampley and his gang of jocks, who just so happened to be the biggest source of homophobia in the school.

Simon sighed as he received the usual treatment: Wolf whistles, homophobic names, such as "Fag" and "Queer". He was lucky this time not to receive an insulting slap on the ass from Arron as he walked past, like he usually did. He had spoken to Dr. Rubin, but she couldn't do anything without hard evidence. Arron's father was the governor of state, any complaint made against him would simply disappear. He sighed again, knowing that this would continue until he graduated at the end of this school year. '4 months of Arron and his thugs, great!' he told himself sarcastically.

After he had received his daily abuse, Simon began feel tears welling into his eyes, so he took a sharp left into the men's bathroom and locked himself into a cubicle. He sat down on the closed lid and started to cry quietly. He couldn't deal with Arron and his thugs today, not with what happened last night, at least. Suddenly, he heard the toilet entrance open and slam shut. Simon's heart began to race as he heard that all too familiar voice from earlier.

"I know you're in here faggot!" Arron said menacingly, one of his jock friends sniggering behind him. "I'm going to make you wish you weren't even born!

Simon stayed completely silent, lifting his feet off the floor so that Arron and his friend couldn't see his shoes from the gaps under the cubicle. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that Arron would just leave. He began to cry, his tears escaping the confines of his closed eyelids.

Arron heard Simon, and his lips curled into a sneer as he reared his fist to force the door open.

"I'm comin' to get ya faggot!" he said evilly. He readied himself to force the door, when the door opened and slammed shut again. Arron lowered his fist as he looked over to the door, where Alvin was standing, glaring at him.

Arron smiled innocently and turned to face Alvin. "Hey, Alvin!" he said with a friendly voice. "I was just having a talk with your faggot brother, so why don't you leave us to it, eh?"

Alvin felt disgusted. He wanted to beat this irritating shit to within an inch of his life. Governor of state daddy or not, he was going to hurt this kid if he didn't back off. He spoke with absolute seriousness as he walked towards Arron. "Fuck off, Arron."

Arron's face turned sour and he raised his fist to Alvin. "No Asswipe, you best fuck off before you join your brother in the biggest ass kicking of your life!"

Alvin laughed. Although Arron acted tough and was on the football team, he was relatively skinny, so he wouldn't be too hard to beat in a fight. His friend however, was a bit less scrawny, so he wouldn't be as easy. He rolled up the sleeves on his jacket, balling his hands into fists.

Simon sat inside the cubicle, silent as he listened to the conflict escalate.

"Last chance Arron." Alvin stated coldly. "Fuck. Off."

"Fine." Arron said with a pinch of salt. He motioned for his friend to leave, which he did. After he had left, Arron spat at Alvin and walked halfway to the door, before rushing back, catching Alvin off-guard and punching him in the face, busting his lip. Arron tried to run off, but was stopped as Alvin grabbed his varsity jacket, pulling him backwards and pinning him to the wall.

Arron's face suddenly morphed into that of a scared child. "Please don't hurt me!" he begged. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Alvin seethed. "It's not me you should be apologising to" he said as he cocked his arm back. Alvin punched Arron in the solar plexus, causing the jock to lose his breath and start gagging for air.

"I ever see you abuse Simon again, or anyone else for that matter, I will kick your ass so fucking bad you'll be sitting on frozen peas until graduation." Alvin said menacingly. He let Arron go, shoving him onto the floor.

As Arron scrambled up and shot out of the toilet door, Alvin looked in the mirror at his lip. It was split and bleeding, but that was nothing the school nurse couldn't fix. Suddenly, he remembered Simon. He walked over to the cubicle and leaned against the wall opposite the door.

"It's okay, Simon. They're gone now." he said calmly as he tried not to let the pain show from his lip.

'This really hurts.' Alvin thought to himself, rubbing his lip as he waited for Simon. He heard the lock on the cubicle door slowly turn. The door opened, and Alvin saw Simon. His cheeks were dark with tearstains and his eyes weary and bloodshot. Simon picked up his backpack and walked up to Alvin.

"Thank you Alvin." Simon said shyly, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Alvin.

As Simon walked off, he turned back to Alvin and spoke softly. "You should probably see the school nurse about that lip."

Alvin stood there for a moment, trying to think of something to say, but came up with nothing. Having nothing to say, he just nodded blankly as Simon walked outside the toilets and off to homeroom. After a minute of doing nothing, Alvin walked out and went to the nurse, who stitched his lip after Alvin told her he tripped on some steps.

Simon and Alvin had a pretty uneventful day at school, usually going out of their way to avoid each other, which was hard seeing as they were together in every lesson that day. They had done a pretty good job of it, until biology class, where Simon was sat directly behind Alvin. The teacher, Mr. O'Reilly, explained that they were going to be doing a lesson in SexEd about sexuality. Alvin practically died from the irony. He knew that he could feel himself start to blush as Mr. O'Reilly began to explain to the class about homosexuality. As Mr. O'Reilly droned on about various facts on homosexuality, Alvin cursed god for his laughable cruelty. 'This is just too ironic.' Alvin thought.

Simon was studying his brother intently, looking for signs of discomfort or embarrassment. 'If he really is gay…' Simon thought. 'Then this should be hell for him.' He noticed Alvin shifting in his seat. A sign of discomfort.

Suddenly, Simon felt his eyes drifting towards Alvin's behind, his gaze locked on the spot just below Alvin's tail. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched it shift from side to side. Simon could not believe what he was doing right now: he was checking out his own brother! He tried to avert his eyes, but couldn't.

Unexpectedly, he was snapped out of his trance by a crumpled up paper ball to the head,thrown by an unknown student. He looked around, searching for the origin of the paper ball, but found nobody who looked like they could have thrown it. 'At least I'm not fixed on Alvin's behind anymore.' He thought, relieved.

Suddenly, Mr. O'Reilly stopped talking as his laptop lit up with an email alert. As he studied the screen, Alvin and Simon both cringed as they both had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen next.

Mr. O'Reilly looked up from his laptop and cleared his throat.

"Alvin and Simon Seville." he called out. "Will you please follow me to the principal's office? The rest of you, behave until I return" he got up and gestured towards the door, motioning for the two brothers to leave.

Alvin and Simon collected their things and walked out of the Biology class silently, with Mr. O'Reilly close behind them.

Dr. Rubin sat at her desk, reading an email on her laptop when the two chipmunks were escorted in by their biology teacher. When they sat at the two chairs facing her desk, she closed her laptop lid and sighed.

"I'm sure you both know why you're here. This is about what happened with Arron Stampley this morning." Dr. Rubin said, standing up. The two boys nodded. "You see boys, ever since the toilets became a common place for student abuse, we were allowed to place audio monitors inside each toilet block." She explained. "On the grounds of student safety, of course." She added hastily.

Dr. Rubin walked over to the HiFi on the table to the left of her, removed a CD from a case labelled "SEVILLE/STAMPLEY INCIDENT - MEN'S MAIN HALL BATHROOM 1A, placed it in the Hifi's disc tray and pressed play. There was a short period of static before the recording began to echo throughout the room.

Dr. Rubin watched as Simon visibly tensed every time Arron's unmistakable voice thundered from the HiFi. It wasn't too hard to tell that Simon had been affected. Satisfied with her evaluation of Simo, she looked over to study Alvin's behaviour. When they heard the door open again and slam shut, indicating Alvin had entered the toilet, Alvin gripped the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. He was trying desperately to keep a straight face, but couldn't help gripping the chair harder and harder until his arm muscles began to tense and his hands began to shake. Dr. Rubin saw that Alvin, like Simon, showed all the signs of psychological stress, but that wouldn't usually occur to a student in this kind of situation unless they were the ones being offended. And though that was the case with Simon, she was curious as to why Alvin was exhibiting stress symptoms. She decided she would let it go for now, and talk with Dave about it later.

Eventually after what seemed like a lifetime to the two chipmunks, the recording ended and Dr. Rubin carefully replaced the disc back in its case before sitting back down in her chair.

"Now, Simon. I'm sure this incident must have upset you greatly, am I right?" she said as she gestured towards the bespectacled chipmunk.

He nodded slowly. "Yes Dr. Rubin. It has." he replied monotonously, his mind drifting elsewhere.

Then, standing up, Dr. Rubin turned her attention to Alvin.

"Now Alvin, you were defending your brother. That much is clear. It is also clear that he attacked you first." Dr. Rubin said. "But school policy is if you are willingly involved in hostile physical conflict, you automatically receive three days suspension. You are dismissed. Simon, wait a moment please."

"Yes Dr. Rubin." Alvin said with disappointment in his voice as he stood up to leave.

"Alvin." Dr. Rubin said as she grabbed her jacket off of the coat stand. "I'm sure nothing else will come of it. Arron's father may be governor of state, but with concrete evidence like this, there's nothing he can do."

Alvin forced a smile as he picked up his bag and left, pulling out his phone so that he could call his cousin Toby, who now lived across the street with his girlfriend Julie, to see if he could get a lift back to the house.

"Now Simon." Dr. Rubin said as she put on her jacket and scarf. "Why do you think Alvin stood up for you like that? It's not like him at all."

Simon sighed and pushed his glasses back to their required position. "I don't know." He said as he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I don't know."

Dr. Rubin half smiled. "Okay Simon." she said softly. "Don't let this get to you. It's nothing."

Simon nodded and walked out of the room, deciding to spend the rest of the day in the school library reading.

When Toby arrived at the school gates in his car, Alvin got in the passenger seat of the car and fastened his belt. He said nothing as they pulled away.

Eventually, Toby broke the silence. "What happened Alvin?" he asked.

"Nothing happened. I just got into a fight with a few jerks at school who were abusing Simon."

Toby sighed. "Simon's lucky to have you." he said, stopping the car into a lay-by as he turned to look at Alvin.

Alvin was confused. "Why?" He asked

Toby took a deep breath and spoke. "When I was your age, I was picked on by the by the jocks. Nobody ever stood up for me. That's why Simon is so lucky to have you."

Alvin forced another smile. "Thanks Toby." Alvin said, wondering if Toby would ever find out the real reason he protected Simon from those thugs.

"Don't mention it Alvin." Toby said with a smile as he pulled out of the lay-by and out onto the road again.

When they arrived at Alvin's house, Toby killed the engine and unlocked the passenger door.

"Take care of yourself Alvin, okay? Toby said, patting Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin smiled. "I will." Alvin said, shrugging off Toby's hand.

As he got out the car and walked down the path to his house, he noticed Dave in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher. Alvin was certain that Dr. Rubin told Dave about the incident at school, and could only wonder what Dave's reaction was going to be as he entered the house. He put the key in the lock and twisted it, opening the door.

As Alvin closed the door behind him, he heard Dave stop putting away the stuff from the dishwasher.

"Hello?" Dave said, closing up the dishwasher. "Alvin is that you?"

"Yeah." Alvin called back, sitting on the sofa in front of the TV.

Dave walked into the lounge.

"Dr. Rubin, she called and told me what happened today." He said, sitting down on the couch next to Alvin.

"And?" Alvin asked, avoiding Dave's glare.

"And she told me you protected him from some jocks." Dave replied.

"Yeah, So?" Alvin said, trying his best to look uninterested.

"So..." Dave said, crossing his arms. "I want to know why you stood up for Simon. You haven't done that in a long time."

"He's my brother, that's why." Alvin replied curtly.

"I'm not convinced Alvin." Dave said, uncrossing his arms and laying back on the armrest of the couch. "there's more to it, I'm sure."

Alvin decided that if Dave wasn't going to leave him alone, he had to spin a lie, to cover up the truth. He had just the lie.

"Fine Dave!" Alvin shouted as he stood up. "I was still angry about what happened with Brittany. I needed someone to take out my anger on! Arron was there, I took it out on him! Happy now?" Alvin was practically screaming at this point.

Dave sat there silent for a moment, watching Alvin. " I-I'm sorry Alvin." he managed to blurt out.

"Whatever." Alvin muttered as he stormed off to his room. Once he was inside, Alvin closed the door and took deep breaths. What was he going to do? He lay down on his bed, fixing his eyes on the ceiling.

"Simon hates me." Alvin told himself. "Everybody hates me." He added quietly. Alvin curled himself into a foetal position and burst into tears.

Back at the school, Simon waited at the bus pool for Theodore. When he turned up, Simon pulled him aside.

"Theodore, Alvin's had to go home early today. He's been suspended." Simon quietly informed Theodore.

"Why?" Theodore asked.

"Because he got into a fight with some jocks" Simon replied.

"Oh." Theodore exclaimed, not really surprised. This was Alvin they were talking about.

When their bus arrived, they hopped onboard and found two seats in the middle of the bus. The journey seemed longer than usual to Simon, who was dreading the talk with Dave later. It was then he realised that Alvin had probably been home for almost half an hour now, and he was equally afraid of how Alvin's talk with Dave had gone. He could only wonder how Alvin had reacted to Dave asking about this morning.

Theodore, who was completely oblivious to what Alvin and Simon were going through, bobbed his head up and down next to Simon, listening to his iPod.

Simon sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about Alvin. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him?' he asked himself. 'Why can't I stop thinking about his insane good looks, sexy body and-' he stopped himself. Why was he thinking like this? He tried to put Alvin out of his head, but could not.

Eventually, Simon and Theodore's bus arrived at their stop and they got off, walking down the path to their back door.

When Simon used his key to open the back door, Theodore rushed in, knocking Simon out of the way so that he could play on his Wii in the lounge.

Simon smiled. Theodore's playful antics always made him smile. It was his sweet, adorable and innocent personality that made him stand out. In reality, Theodore was still a little kid on the inside. Suddenly, his moment of happiness was shattered by Dave rushing into the kitchen.

Dave hugged Simon tightly, almost causing him to lose his breath.

"Dr. Rubin told me what happened between you and Arron." Dave said, releasing Simon from his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Simon said, kicking off his shoes and leaving them on the doormat. "Where's Alvin?" he asked.

Dave sighed. "He's in his room."

"What happened during your... Talk?" Simon asked inquisitively.

"He got mad and rushed off to his bedroom." Dave explained.

Simon bit his lip. Right now, all he wanted to do was run up to Alvin's room and demand answers. The two brothers hadn't had a proper conversation since last night. He decided however, he would give Alvin a little time. Simon walked up to his room and locked the door. He laid down on his bed, facing the door.

Simon replayed the night before in his head for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

Simon had always loved his brother, even when he was a complete asshole. That bond had always gotten them through anything life had thrown at them, through the thick and the thin. That kiss, however, had intensified his feelings for Alvin.

Simon pondered what he should do. He knew he should talk to Alvin, but he didn't know how Alvin would react to to his questions.

Finally, the emotion became too strong to bear. His heart and his brain were at war. Taking off his glasses, Simon Seville burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Poor Simon again! Will Simon sort himself out and talk to Alvie? Only time (And a good deal of missed coursework) will tell! :)<strong>

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS (This is a new feature. ask a question in the reviews box, story related and I will answer it for you!)**


	4. Ignition

**Hey Guys, finally im back on track ! Ch.3 is up and i can finally start writing new content! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Simon had been crying nonstop for about 20 minutes. After a while he calmed down slightly, he rolled himself so he was facing the ceiling. He eventually managed to stop crying and moaned with despair. He wiped his face on the pillow, which was already marked with salty tearstains from the night before.<p>

"Why me?" He groaned quietly. "Why did it have to be me?"

Emotions were running rampant throughout his mind, his feelings for Alvin invading his mind, interrupting his delicate thought process.

'I have to talk to him, see how he feels.' Simon thought, trying to motivate himself to get up. He tried, but couldn't bring himself to do it. A minute passed, and Simon decided that he had to go talk to Alvin. For Alvin's sake, if not for his own.

He stood up, put on his glasses and unbolted his door. He slowly eased the door open, staring across the hall at Alvin's door, which was closed. He exited his room and crept slowly across the hall to Alvin's door, stopping just short of the doorframe.

He opened the door silently and peeked inside Alvin's room. Alvin was sitting cross legged on his bed, facing towards the window on the other side of the room. It was around 9PM, so the dark background on the window created a dark mirror effect. He studied Alvin's face, the eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark streaks of fur on his cheeks, from where he had been crying. Simon sighed. He knew he had hurt Alvin. Simon needed to salvage the situation somehow.

Simon walked over to Alvin and sat down next to him. Alvin turned his head towards him and his eyes began to well up as he realised that Simon was sitting next to him.

"Alvin, don't cry." Simon said solemnly. "I, I'm sorry I acted the way I did yesterday. I was just shocked, that's all."

"Y-you hate me." Alvin's lip trembled as he spoke.

"Bullshit." Simon said as he put his arm around Alvin's shoulder. "I love you Alvin, I always will. I just need some time to get my feelings together... About this." as he gestured towards the crumpled paper he had unfolded yesterday.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, Simon." Alvin said apologetically. "I couldn't help myself."

"Don't be, Alvin." Simon said softly, rubbing Alvin's shoulder with his hand.

"Hey Alvin, Why did you protect me from those jocks this morning?" Simon asked.

"Because I couldn't stand what they were saying to you." Alvin admitted. "It made me feel sick." He added.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't you stand it?" Simon asked, this time with a much more inquisitive tone.

"Because I, I-I'm in love with you." Alvin said quietly.

"Yeah, I know." Simon said, biting his lip. "How long?" Simon asked.

"What?" Alvin mumbled.

"How long have you known? And more importantly, how long have you had these feelings for me?" Simon elaborated.

"I know I've been gay for about 6 months." Alvin replied. "When you brought home your boyfriend, Tom. I felt jealous."

Tom was Simon's first and only boyfriend. They had met on the bus about a month after Simon admitted to everyone he was bisexual. They had become great friends and eventually kissed and began dating. They had been together until about 5 months ago, when he had caught Tom cheating on someone else. Cheating on him with a girl, to add insult to injury. It broke his heart. He hadn't been interested in anyone else since.

Alvin continued his story. "Since then, I keep looking at guys in the hallway like I would usually with a girl. This one time in the changing rooms, one guy got his junk out and I started to get a boner. I had to put my gym kit on my lap to hide it."

"Alvin, I didn't know..." Simon said, placing his arm around Alvin's shoulder. "How long have you uh, _liked_ me?"

"Two months." Alvin stated. "I started having dreams about you and when I woke up, I uh..." Alvin trailed off.

"What happened Alvin?" Simon asked with a serious tone.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Alvin mumbled, shrugging Simon's arm from his shoulder.

Simon crossed his arms. Alvin would talk one way or another.

"Alvin." Simon said sternly. "Tell me."

"I don't wanna..." Alvin's voice trailed off.

"Alvin." Simon said, his voice soft again.

"I, I uh... Jizzed my pants." Alvin mumbled with an ashamed look on his face.

"Ohhh." Simon exclaimed as he realised why Alvin didn't want to tell him. "I'm sorry Alvin."

"It's ok." Alvin said, starting to smile a little. 'Maybe my brother doesn't hate me after all!' Alvin realised happily. It was the first happy thought he had felt in what seemed like an age.

Alvin looked at Simon and smiled as his brother smiled back.

Simon fell back and lay down on Alvin's bed. He pulled Alvin back so that they were both lying sideways across Alvin's bed. He turned his head to look at Alvin and smiled.

"So, you're ashamed of that, Alvin?" Simon said jokingly.

Alvin began to laugh. "Shut up!" Alvin demanded with a smile while weakly punching his brothers shoulder.

"Well Alvie, I think that's kinda cute!" He said playfully.

Alvin dropped his smile and gave him a confused look. "What did you say?" he asked quizzically.

Simon stopped smiling. He was shocked at himself for saying that. Did I just say that him having a wet dream was...? Cute?' He thought. 'Did I just call him Alvie?'

"Oh god." Simon uttered. "I-I'm sorry."

'Simon just called me cute!' He thought, his lips curling into an innocently evil smile as he inched himself towards Simon.

"Well well, Simon Seville!" Alvin said, inching even closer to Simon. "Looks like someone slipped up!"

Simon laughed nervously and bit his lip. He began to try to formulate a response when suddenly, he felt butterflies in his stomach as all the questions inside his head were suddenly pushed aside as Alvin got closer. His mind focused on one thing: Alvin. His heart started pounding and without warning or forethought, he launched himself at Alvin and pinned him to the bed.

Alvin's head and heart went crazy at Simon being this close. He hadn't expected this.

"Simon!" he gasped. "What are you doing?" as he tried to wriggle out from under Simon.

Simon simply smiled and looked into Alvin's eyes as he bridged the gap between their faces. Simon was so close to Alvin's face he could smell the mints Simon usually sucked on religiously during first, third and last period.

Alvin tried to wriggle out as Simon's face got closer. He felt his cheeks start to blush as he looked into Simon's wild eyes.

Simons head was going crazy. It was telling him to stop, to see how wrong this was. But his heart and feelings of lust was having none of it. He closed his eyes and kissed Alvin.

Simon pulled away. As he lay there on top of Alvin, he contemplated what he had just done. 'This is so very wrong.' Simon thought. 'But it feels so right!'

Simon lay there for a moment, staring into Alvin's beautiful hazel eyes. Then he pulled him in for another kiss with a passion bordering on violent.

'Whoa!' Alvin thought as he kissed back. 'This can't be happening, can it?' He continued to wonder as Simon began to tickle his lips with his tongue. Eventually, Alvin parted his lips so that Simon's Tongue could meet his. Their tongues fought for dominance in the kiss, which Simon eventually won. As he pulled away, a familiar string of saliva connected their now moist lips.

Alvin could not help but moan in ecstasy as he came to terms with what had just happened. His dreams had come true! He half-expected to wake up, finding his boxers coated with semen again. But not this time, he thought proudly. Not this time.

"I love you." Alvin whispered into Simon's ear.

Simon smiled at Alvin, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes. "I love you too" Simon whispered.

As Simon raised himself off of Alvin, allowing the previously immobile Alvin to sit up with him, he smiled and cupped Alvin's cheek in his hand.

Simon leant towards Alvin's ear and whispered seductively. "See you tomorrow."

Simon then leant back slightly, and kissed Alvin lightly on the lips, before standing up to leave the room. As he reached the door, he turned back to see Alvin stare at him in amazement. After a second, Alvin fell backwards onto his bed, arms outstretched, letting slip a lustful sigh.

"Goodnight, Alvie." Simon said, looking over his shoulder at his ecstatic brother. He walked out.

'Way to go Simon, you've fallen in love with your brother!' His brain told him sarcastically as he waltzed into his own room. He didn't care. For the first time in his life, he ignored his brain completely and swooned onto his own bed. That night, he dreamt a _very_ happy dream. He was sure Alvin was doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Sweet! want to find out what will happen next. stay tuned! MurpaDurpa soon joining as an OC! look froward to it!<strong>

**PS I'm am truly sorry to any reviewers who thought this chapter did not have enough dialogue. hopefully, now that I'm back on track writing original material (instead of updating existing) the chapters will become better.**

**PPS Go on Alexis, you thoroughly irritating individual. Troll this FanFic, I dare you. You won't like the consequences...**

**PPPS Answers to reviewers will begin next chapter, so get asking!**


End file.
